The Phantom of Creekwood
by Idalia
Summary: AU. Danny hasn't told anyone his secret...that 2 years ago he became half ghost after an accident with his parents ghost portal.After finding out being half ghost has made him ageless, he's run to Creekwood, only to get entangled into something more sinister...and learning firsthand what it means to be a hero and make sacrifices.
1. Prologue

I do not own Danny Phantom

AU where no one at all knows Danny's secret

Me: Hello again people! For those of you reading my other fic, Battle of Wills, no I'm not neglecting it. This is more of a side fic for when I get bored of working on my other one. This originally started as a short story prompt in English, but I ended up expanding it and it turned into a Danny Phantom fic. This first chapter is more of an introduction, and the real story will start in the next chapter. Enjoy!

_Dear mom, dad, Jazz, Sam and Tucker,_

_ I know this will sound unreasonable to you, seeing as I can't tell you why I'm leaving. I can't offer you more explanation then saying that if I stick around, you'll all be in danger_

_Mom and dad, you two are the best parents a guy could ask for. I'll admit, the constant bullying from kids at school about you to being ghost hunters wasn't fun, but none of that matters to me, 'cause I loved you for who you were, not what you did. I hope one day I'll be able to come back._

_Jazz, I know you always cared for me and tried to help, and most times you did. The constant psychoanalysis was a bit overmuch, but I appreciate the concern. _

_Sam and Tucker, I know you've been worried about me the past two year, and I know I haven't told you much about what's troubling me. You two are the best friends a guy could have, and not being able to tell you everything has torn me apart. I wish I could have told you more, but you have to understand I couldn't trust ANYONE with this secret, not even my closest friends._

_I don't know how long it will be until I come back, or if I even WILL be able to come back. If not, goodbye._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Danny_

Very short intro chapter and I should get the actual beginning up in the next few days…if exams don't get in the way. Last week of school!


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom

Me: So, I got bored of studying for my first exam, and decided to work on this story some more. For those of you waiting on Battle of Wills, Give me a week before I get yelled at or have angry mobs at my door.

Brightshadow: Hey, you're supposed to pay attention to me, not some freaky half dead kid!

Danny: *pops up out of nowhere, ecto-blasts Brightshadow then disappears*

Me: I think that's my cue to ignore you and write, Bright. Maybe don't antagonize the 'freaky half dead kid'. Danny's costume is not my idea; it's from an author by the name of jadedbluerose. If you like Danny Phantom, you should read one of her stories, Just Another Meteor Freak She has a better description of his new outfit too. Anyways….here's the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you Bluerose! (Oh and Danny is probably really OOC, I'm pretty bad about that -.-)

_Danny's PoV_

I shivered. Ever since I had arrived in Creekwood, my ice powers have been acting up. Thinking back over the past few weeks, I remember the horrible journey up, then having to find somewhere I could stay and get a job. Because of my ghost powers, I was ageless, and would always look 14, the age I was when I got them. Every now and then I would create a temporary portal to the ghost zone (new power I received not long after leaving Amity) to go visit friends I had. I grimaced as I remembered a recent visit to Dora. She had insisted on me changing my outfit, so as not to be recognized too quickly in my new 'haunt' as she called it. My new outfit consisted of loose-fitting black pants, a black tunic with my insignia in silver above my heart, and white combat boots. My gloves were silvery-white fingerless gloves, and I also now had a hooded silvery-white hooded cloak fastened by an emerald stone.

I looked up when I heard a scream from a nearby alley. Dashing for the mouth of the alley, I pulled my sweaters hood up on the way. Stopping, I saw a woman at the other end of the alley, frantically trying to get away from two guys, each holding one of her arms. Concentrating, I madew the air around them colder and froze the pavement beneath their feet. Noticing how cold it got, they looked to the mouth of the alley, where I stepped out of the shadows.

"Leave her alone" I growled out.

Instead, one of them held her while the other came towards me, pulling a knife.

"Get out of here unless you want to get hurt kid. Learn like the rest of the city that this town belongs to the Spirit Theives."

I looked at him for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing.

"Oh man, you have no idea how cheesy and ironic that name is!"

I immediately sobered up when he thrust the knife towards me. I grabbed his hand mid-swing and glared at him from beneath my hood. From the look on his face, I had a pretty good feeling that my eyes were glowing neon-green in anger.

"Here's your choice. Leave the girl alone and I won't beat the crap out of you. Stay….well, I can't make any promises not to put you in the hospital."

The guy I was holding looked nervously at his partner, who just laughed. He let go of the girl, but instead of letting her come towards me, he pushed her behind him and advanced, with HIS knife drawn. I sighed, then shoved the guy I was holding into his partner. I waited at the mouth of the alley in a defensive position, then made the 'bring it' sign.

_Mugger's PoV_

I got up slowly from on top of my partner. He might be willing to fight this kid, but I didn't want to stick around. Especially not after what just happened. The kid had a grip like iron and his eyes…I shuddered, trying not to recall them. No normal human has neon-green eyes…ESPECIALLY not ones that glow!

"Dude, I'm not fighting that kid. He is NOT normal, his eyes friggen glow! You may be suicidal, but I'm out of here! Have fun fighting the freak yourself."

I dashed for the mouth of the alley, watching as the kid tensed up when I got close to him. Seeing me run past, he relaxed a bit, but I kept running. I didn't want to stick around for whatever he's going to do to my partner.

_Danny's PoV_

Turning back to the last guy in the alley, I spoke.

"Your friend has the right idea. Just think, is it really worth it? One last chance to get out of here."

The guy just scowled, then ran at me, knife swinging. Moving quickly, I grabbed his wrist and hit a pressure point, making him drop the knife. I twisted his arm behind his back and kneed him in the stomach, then elbowed him in the head while he was hunched over. I heard him hit the ground of the alley with a thud. I checked him over, then once I was satisfied he was unconscious, I turned back to the girl.

"Are you alright? This guys no harm, he's unconscious. Won't be waking up for awhile, if I hit him as hard as I think I did. Can I get your name?"

_Mystery girl's PoV_

I sat there trembling, still stunned from what had happened. The boy had taken out the muggers like he did it everyday. I had heard the two talking too, one of them mentioned that the kid's eyes glowed green. Looking up, I scooted backwards as fast as I could. The kid had been standing over me. I didn't even hear him move. I stopped moving and looked him over. He had pulled his hoodie down, so I could see the ice-blue eyes peering out at me from beneath messy black bangs. He was wearing blue jeans, and the hoodie was red, with black writing that said 'You want to live? Don't talk to me'. I could see the worry in his eyes, then I realized I hadn't answered him.

"Oh sorry…it's Nicole, but my friends call me Nicky."

He looked at me and chuckled.

"Danny…look, seeing as you're alright, I'll just get going."

I panicked, and tried to get him to answer some questions.

"Look, are you sure they won't come back? Do you have somewhere to stay for the night? You look like you're living wherever you can find an empty doorway."

I could see the shock in his eyes. Obviously, no one had cared about him much before.

"Look, my parents wouldn't mind. We have a spare room, and they couldn't stand seeing someone your age alone on the streets."

He opened his mouth then closed it again, speechless.

_Danny's PoV_

I stared at Nicky, speechless. Ever since I left Amity, I had been pushed out of everywhere I had tried to rest, whether I was just trying to take a break or sleep for the night. Since I still couldn't form any coherent words, I nodded and followed her down the street. _'Maybe I should stick around in Creekwood for awhile…just until I'm not welcome anymore'._

Me: Yay all done the chapter! Nothing to do at lunchtime or in the morning = faster updates. R&R, new chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Brightshadow: *looks around for Idalia* I don't see her, so it's time to create some havoc!

*A war hammer comes flying out of nowhere and hits Brightshadow in the head*

Me: Nice try Bright, do you really think I'd leave you alone near my story? I'm not stupid, nor do I have a wish for my DP story to turn into a wow one about you. Anyways….since you were naughty, you can do the disclaimer for once.

Brightshadow: *grumbles* fine. Idalia doesn't own Danny Phantom. She also does not own his new outfit, which belongs to jadedbluerose.

Me: Thank you! Now, on to the story! (Ooh nearly forgot…this chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine…he's done school this year so I won't see him next year.)

_Danny's PoV_

I was confused. This girl, Nicky, invited a total stranger who probably looks like they got dragged through the brambles backwards, into her home. Granted, I did save her, but that was still no reason to do this. I looked up, realizing she had stopped. She turned around and smiled at me before speaking.

"This is my place Danny." She looked me over. "You look the same size as my brother, I'm sure he wouldn't mind lending you clothes." She grimaced. "You look like you could use them….and a shower."

I blushed, looking at the ground. I had been followed by and beaten into the ground by Skulker and Walker, just to name a few…enemies of mine. I didn't really want to stay here and risk Nicky and her family, but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and examined the house quickly. It was old, probably a few hundred years old. It was a decent size, red brick with ivy going up the walls. I went up the steps and followed her in. I quickly looked over possible ways to get out, and then I heard her call out.

"Mom, dad, I'm home. Could you come here for a minute?"

I heard creaking on the stairs, and looked up, into the face of who was probably Nicky's mother. She had long, shoulder length blonde hair, and her eyes were a startling emerald green. She looked at me warily, eyeing my torn clothes.

"Who is this Nicky?"

"This is Danny. I was walking on Centennial Street and I was ambushed by some muggers. I don't know what they would have done to me if Danny hadn't come along. He scared one off and knocked out the other one. He looked like he didn't have anywhere to go, so I offered for him to come stay here…at least for one night."

The older woman's eyes softened.

"Well, I suppose he could stay for a bit. Supper is in half an hour, you should have enough time to shower Danny."

I blushed again.

"Uh…thanks. Sorry if I'm intruding at all, it's just, I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"I'll ask my son to give you some clothes before you get in."

She disappeared up the stairs again, and I was left standing alone in the foyer. Nicky came back out of the kitchen, eyes on a book in her hands. I hadn't realized she had left while her mom was speaking to me.

"Oh, sorry Danny, I forgot you don't know where anything is. The bathroom is up this way, follow me."

She started up the stairs, so I followed, careful not to get too close to her. At the top, she turned left and stopped in front of a door on the right. A few seconds later, a guy came out of a door further down the hall, some clothes in hand. He had short, brown hair and emerald green eyes like his mother.

"Hey, my mom said you could use another pair of clothes. These are some I don't need any more, don't worry about taking them."

The look in his eyes said otherwise. He passed me the clothes then reached his hand out. Shifting the clothes to one hand, I shook it, forgetting how cold my hand would be to a normal human. He jerked his hand away as fast as he could, earning a glare from his sister.

"Jason, what was that for. He's not diseased or something."

"Ah, that's actually my fault. I forgot how cold my hands get sometimes. It's really no problem"

Turning away, I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

_Line break_

At supper, I was conscious of the many eyes on me. I ate slowly, trying to keep my mouth full so I didn't have to answer questions. It didn't work.

"So, Danny, where are you from?"

I chewed my mouthful slowly, trying to figure out an answer. Finally deciding on the truth, I spoke out.

"Amity Park"

"That's pretty far. Why did you leave home?"

"Parents embarrassed me too much. Figured I could live better alone."

"How did they embarrass you? Their work?"

"Yea, I couldn't get away from it."

"Well, what do they do?"

I blushed, not really wanting to answer them.

"They were….ghost hunters. Kids at school wouldn't leave me alone about it, so I left. I couldn't stand the constant experiment and invention going wrong and exploding, then covering me in ectoplasm. I got used to it after a while, but it still wasn't pleasant. For some reason their experiments kept honing in on me."

I looked up from my plate and saw them all frozen in various positions. Nicky had her fork in her mouth, Jason had dropped it, and their mother looked like she was in shock. She shook herself out of it and spoke softly.

"Is that where you got all those scars Danny?"

I flinched, cursing my carelessness. I had forgotten a t-shirt would show a bunch of them. I just turned away and focused on my food.

_Nicky's PoV_

I could tell right away he wasn't comfortable talking about his past. He gave us the vaguest possible answer for the questions we asked…until we asked about his parents. After we asked, it was like a dam broke. I focused on my food, but I could hear my mom beside me sigh. She directed conversation away from Danny, and I could see him across the table relax in relief.

_Danny's PoV_

I decided I couldn't stay around. If I stayed here with this nice family much longer, Skulker or someone would find me, and they'd be in danger.

"Uh….look, I appreciate all the help, but I can't stay. I have to keep moving, for reasons I can't tell you. To make sure you don't try to convince me to stay, I'm going to tell you why. If I stick around much longer, you'll all be in danger. I've had…things chasing me. Before you suggest going to the police…they're ghosts. They figure to get to my parents they have to get me."

I looked up, expecting to see shock and perhaps horror, but all I saw was worry and pity. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell them after all. _Are these people someone I can trust with my secret?_

Me: Well, Danny is in a bit of a pickle now. Is he going to finally trust someone with his secret? What are their reactions going to be about the reason e's leaving?

Brightshadow: Why are you asking them? It's not like they can answer.

Me: Hmm true. Well, they'll just have to wait and find out! Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Me: I've decided that since this story seems to be so much more popular than Battle of Wills that I'm going to work on this one harder.

Brightshadow: Hence updating it faster in a week than you have in nearly 2 years for Battle of Wills. *Looks warily at the warhammer on Idalia's belt* Uh….Idalia doesn't own Danny Phantom. She also doesn't own Danny's new outfit, which belongs to jadedbluerose.

Me: Good death knight. As well, this chapter is dedicated to my music teacher for the past 4 years, I'm kinda using his computer right now

_Danny's PoV_

I sat quietly, waiting for one of them to react. I didn't have to wait long, but it wasn't who I expected to speak up.

"Mom, we can't just let him go out there alone to face those…ghosts. Especially not considering you and dad used to hunt ghosts."

I looked at Jason, my curiosity evident. He looked at me again then back to his mother, who looked furious.

"Mom, it's about time someone else knew that secret. You couldn't keep it covered up forever that you fought ghosts in your past."

She sighed and looked at her plate, then looked up again.

"Danny, I can tell when someone isn't telling the truth. If you want to stay you'll have to tell us what you aren't telling us."

I looked at my plate, emotions raging. _Can I trust them? I never told mom and dad since they aren't very good at ghost hunting…scratch that, they suck. _I sighed, undecided.

"I can only tell you if you promise never to tell a soul, dead or not. If people knew about me, I wouldn't be left alone. I've never told anyone, but I feel as if I can trust you. The ghosts aren't after me to get to my parents. They're after me because of my abilities. Nearly 3 years ago, my parents built a ghost portal. They plugged it in, but it didn't work. I decided I would take a look inside, since I was pretty good at fixing the inventions my parents messed up. I pulled on a spare hazmat suit and walked in. I tripped on a wire or something and put my hand on the wall for support. Let's just say the on button was inside the portal, and it was just my luck that that's where I put my hand. It turned on with me still inside. It was…painful getting shocked by electricity, AND ectoplasm. The electricity was killing me, while the ectoplasm was keeping me alive."

I paused to get my breath, and then began again.

"When I woke up I was…changed. The white hazmat suit had turned black, with a white belt, gloves, boots and bit around my neck. My hair had turned silvery-white, and my eyes had turned a disturbing shade of green…I passed out then. When I woke up, I was back to normal. I had thought it was all a dream until my parents came back, saying the portal was working. They blamed it on a loose wire, said it must have righted itself."

I wasn't done, but I looked up to see how they were reacting. Nicky's mother was deep in thought, glaring at her fork. Nicky had her eyes closed and she looked horrified. Jason was just staring at nothing, thoughts distant.

"Over the next few days, I had…problems, to say the least. It turns out the portal had affected me more than I thought. I thought I was just being clumsy when I dropped stuff or tripped, until I ran into a wall and went through it. Random parts of me kept turning invisible. I decided against going to my parents for help, I didn't quite trust them not to turn the 'figure out what's wrong with Danny' into an experiment. I didn't know what to do, but then…"

I stopped, and grabbed a drink, then continued.

"I was in the lab one night and the portal opened on its own. Nothing came through, so I assumed it was a malfunction. I went to close it, only to be grabbed by what I can best describe as one of those little things that comes out of a cuckoo clock. It pulled me into the ghost zone. Instead of doing the smart thing and trying to escape, I was playing Canadian tourist at the statue of liberty. The ghost zone was…amazing and terrible at the same time.

The….sky, if you can call it that, was a swirling, neon green…the same color my eyes had turned when I first came out of the portal. There were little landmasses floating everywhere. I wasn't paying attention, and all of a sudden we were inside of a tower. There were clocks everywhere. I looked to try to fnd the thing that brought me here, but I saw nothing. Then I heard a voice."

_Flashback_

"Hello Daniel. Welcome to the ghost zone."

I jumped, and turned as fast as I could. The ghost standing…no, floating, in front of me was strange looking. Then again, most ghosts were. He had blue skin, and a scar vertically across one of his eyes. He was wearing a purple cloak and had what looked like a clock in his chest. All of a sudden, he changed. He now looked more or less the same, just as a baby. As I watched a few seconds more, he changed again, this time looking like an old man. Every few seconds he would keep changing. I mentally shook my head, then finally got up the courage to speak.

"Danny please, not Daniel. Who are you?"

"My name is Clockwork. I am your…self appointed guardian I believe. I had Ticka bring you here so I could explain some things. The accident with your parents did more than give you a few ghost powers. It made you half-ghost. When you woke up you looked different. That is what you look like as your ghost side."

I just stared at him, watching him cycle through his forms. I didn't believe him, I couldn't believe him! It was just too unreal; someone can't be dead and alive at the same time. Yet…it was the only explanation for everything crazy that's been happening lately.

"Alright, I guess that…kinda makes sense. What do you have to explain to me?"

Clockwork just smiled. To be honest, it just looked plain old creepy.

"I am going to teach you how to use your powers, and teach you everything about the Ghost Zone history and rules. Seeing as you are half-ghost, you must know this, seeing as how you are now technically a resident. You will have to work hard, and since you do have human schoolwork to do, you might be overwhelmed."

Clockwork paused when he saw me banging my head on the wall of his tower. I heard him sigh behind me, so I stopped and turned around.

"It's hard enough getting my normal schoolwork done, let alone all this extra stuff you're going to be teaching me."

He smiled again.

"I did not fully explain to you who I am. There is a reason I am called Clockwork and live within this clock filled tower. I am the ghost of time. I know what is, what was, and what could be, along with the many different things that happen according to each choice. We will start tomorrow. I would suggest you don't tell anyone about your powers Danny. You are going to make some powerful enemies."

_End flashback_

Me: *Collapses on the keyboard* Do you know how many times I restarted the scene with Clockwork? Way to many to count, and it still doesn't sound right!

Brightshadow: That's because you're a horrible writer.

Me: What was that Bright? I couldn't quite hear you.

Brightshadow: Nothing, nothing.

Me: Better not have been. Those of you who have reviewed my story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. *looks sheepishly at the ground* I really have no idea what to say to people other than that, so sorry if you were expecting individual thank you's, I'm no good at that.


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Slow update for once…well, slow compared to my earlier updates for this story. Exams are over though, so no more school! The weekend killed me though…was away for the weekend...and there was no internet! *sigh* I was so bored. THEN I totally forgot to post this chapter when I got home. So…yeah. If anyone got confused by my last chapter, barely anything is going to be the same as the TV series. I'll list a few changes after this chapter. Now Bright, I believe you had something to do?

Brightshadow: *grumbles* Fine. Idalia doesn't own Danny Phantom. She also doesn't own his new outfit, which belongs to jadedbluerose. Idalia is also dedicating this chapter to Echo Spectre, so far her most loyal reviewer.

_Jason's PoV_

When mom told us a few years ago that she used to hunt ghosts with dad, I didn't know whether to laugh at her or be awed. I decided on the former and we had been making fun of her for years…until the other day, when this floating octopus came. I never doubted her after she dealt with it. I've believed in ghosts ever since, but what this kid was telling us was just unbelievable. There is no way scientifically possible for someone to be half-dead and half-alive. I already didn't like him, but this just made me despise him for lying to us. From the look in his eyes, he could see where my thoughts were going. I glared at him and he spoke low enough that I had to strain to hear him.

"I have a pretty good idea what you're thinking right now, why don't you just say it."

"Fine. You're a liar. There is no way scientifically possible to be half-dead and half-alive. I think you're just making fun of my mom and what she used to do. I also think you're lying to gain sympathy. If you really were half-dead, I highly doubt you'd look so alive. If it's true, prove it!"

_Danny's PoV_

This kid was starting to get on my nerves. I had hoped to avoid this, since going into ghost form seemed to attract ghosts like bees to honey and I didn't want to put them in danger. This kid forced it on me though.

"Is there anywhere outside that's private we could go? Changing seems to attract a lot of ghosts, and the fights can get messy. I don't want to end up destroying the house if one does appear."

"There's a forest not far outside of Creekwood, we can get there in about 10 minutes. We go there every second weekend or so for a picnic."

"That works out. When do you want to go?"

At this, Jason glanced at his mom and spoke up again.

"We're going right now. I want you proved a liar as soon as possible."

I shook my head and chuckled.

"You better be ready to be proved wrong, because I think I know what I'm talking about."

_A clearing in the forest_

I took a quick look around, confirming there was no one in the area. Nicky, Jason and their mom entered the clearing behind me. Nicky and her mom were looking at me curiously, and Jason was beside them with a barely concealed grin of triumph.

"You still look pretty alive to me, I knew you were lying!"

I scowled at him.

"You haven't exactly given me the chance. We just got here in case you didn't notice."

I looked at Nicky and her mom, and then at Jason.

"You might want to stand at the edge of the clearing. I'm not sure how the ghosts manage to find me all the time, but they do."

I waited until they had moved to the edge, then closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel the cold as rings of light appeared around my waist, one travelling up, and one travelling down.

_Jason's PoV_

I watched in awe as a ring formed around Danny's waist, and split into two as one went up and one went down. As they passed over him, they changed him. The t-shirt and pants I had given him changed into a loose fitting black tunic and pants. His tunic had some sort of stylized D above his heart. On his feet, instead of his sneakers he was wearing white combat boots. He was also now wearing silvery-white gloves, and a silvery-white hooded cloak, fastened by an emerald stone. From beneath the hood, I could see his eyes, glowing an eerie neon-green. When he pulled down his hood, his white hair shone silver in the sunlight. I still didn't believe him though. He must have done something that would make him look different. He had said his parents made most of their own gear, so it made sense that they could have made some sort of hologram device.

"So you look different, big deal. That doesn't prove anything about what you've said."

He moved towards me nearly faster than I could see and I flinched when he _stuck his hand through my head! _I went cross-eyed to try and see his arm and when he took his hand out of my head, everything went black.

_Danny's PoV_

I grinned when he went cross-eyed and fainted. He asked me to prove it, so I proved it in the way that would amuse me most. His mother looked worried, yet at the same time she was smiling slightly at her unconscious son. Nicky, however, was trying hard not to burst out laughing at her brother.

"Can you wake him up for me? I don't think he'd take kindly to me doing it after that. He's probably going to want more proof, and I don't like staying like this for long if I can help it."

Still giggling, Nicky moved beside her brother, then looked at me.

"Watch this Danny. Sometimes it's the only way to wake him up."

She leaned down to his ear and whispered something into it. All of a sudden, his eyes shot open as he shot up.

"No! No more! You're not getting me into that stupid dress! I don't care if you want to see what it looks like on someone!"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing along with Nicky and couldn't stop….until, that is, Jason pushed me.

"You are solid….dude, I need more proof than that if you want me to believe you."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Like what? Everything I can think of to do that's not destructive, you can dismiss as something else."

Jason looked smug. He opened his mouth to say something only to be hit by a glowing green net.

"Hello whelp"

Me: *grins* Evil, I know. I had to do SOMETHING to end this chapter though, and that was the best thing I thought of to do. Now, I believe I owe you an explanation to what's different. Brightshadow, if you will.

Brightshadow: WHAT! No way, I'm not doing the stuff you don't want to do!

Me: Tsk, tsk Brightshadow, not listening to the writer of your story? I might just have to not write yours anymore.

Brightshadow: *turns red* Fine. So, for one, Vlad isn't a half-ghost in this. Ignore any episodes that he plays a big part in. Another thing, since Sam, Tucker and Jazz don't know about Danny, ignore any episodes they played a big part in. I know that eliminates a lot of the series, but again, it's an AU. I _think _that's everything Idalia changed in it. If not, she'll mention it later on.

Me: Good. Now that we've dealed with that…thank you Brightshadow, and good-bye for now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Heehee….I'm evil... You all have to wait another chapter for me to resolve the little cliffhanger in the last one….though it shouldn't be THAT hard to figure out which ghost it was that attacked. I'm also really sorry. I didn't mean to leave it this long, but all that matters is I'm back…right? Eh…..where'd that blasted Death Knight get to! *growls* Oh she's so gonna get it when I find her. *snaps fingers* Brilliant idea I have now….OH Bright! I have some new swords for you! No more dealing with a big bulky 2-handed one!**

**Brightshadow: *runs in frantically* Where are they! GIVE ME THE SHINIES!**

**Me: Only if you do the disclaimer.**

**Brightshadow: Yes! Idalia doesn't own Danny Phantom. His new outfit is jadedbluerose's! NOW GIVE THEM HERE!**

**Me: Good Death Knight.*gives the swords***

**Brightshadow: *screams in delight and dashes off to batter at a target dummy***

**Me: *facepalms***

_Back in Amity Park (Maddie's PoV)_

A little over a month. That's how long it's been since the menace, Danny Phantom, had taken my son and disappeared. Danny's note had looked like a note a runaway would write, but my Danny just wouldn't do that! The note was most likely a cover that Phantom fiend told my Danny to write so the police wouldn't look as hard as if he had left no note. Phantom was smart, covering up his tracks, I'll give him that.

Sighing, I turned towards the stairs, listening for any noise down in the lab. Hearing nothing, I sighed again. I could hear the steady hum of our new invention, but nothing to indicate it found anything. With Danny missing and Jazz gone off to university, the house was quiet. Occasionally Sam and Tucker would be over to check if we had any news, and they had made me promise to let them come along should we get a lead. I was reluctant to let them come along until they had proved even with no practice they were quite good with the ghost weapons Jack and I had created.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when a loud beeping filled the air. Looking around, I realized it was coming from the lab and my heart jumped. _It had found a lock on Phantom! _Before I could disappear down the stairs a knock at the door stopped me. Opening it, I found Sam and Tucker waiting on the front steps.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton, any news yet?"

"Yes there is actually! You got here just in time, the tracker just went off!"

Sam's eyes widened and we all rushed downstairs. Moving to the machine, I started typing in commands and watched as the screen changed to a map and zoomed in.

"Creekwood, huh? Another small town for the ghost boy to destroy…he'll probably steal another child as well! He may have been able to trick the town into thinking he's a hero, but we knew better from the very beginning. Sam, Tucker, if you guys want to come with Jack and I, you have to go get some bags ready. We don't know how long we'll be gone so pack at least a week and a half's worth of clothes. Off you go, we won't leave without you."

Sam and Tucker nodded at me then raced back up the stairs. I heard the door close, along with a hastily yelled be right back. I heard heavy footsteps and Jack came down the stairs, a smile on his face.

"Judging by Sam and Tucker's reaction, I assume the machine has finally picked something up?"

"Yes Jack. Go pack a few bags for me while I pack the food."

"Don't forget the fudge!"

"Of course not honey."

My face hardened into a scowl. _You won't get away this time, ghost boy!_

**( AN: Psyche! I wouldn't be evil enough to leave the cliffhanger longer after being away this long. Here it is!)**

_Jason's PoV_

Through the net I could see Danny glaring at the floating…_thing _that had put me in the net in the first place. It was floating about 12 feet in the air, and looked kind of like a robot. It had flaming green hair and this evil grin. I was terrified, but it seemed focused on Danny. Looking at Danny, I was surprised to see him glaring at the robot like he knew him.

"Uh, Danny do you know him? There seems to be some mutual dislike here."

When Danny spoke, it was half a growl that he spoke in.

"Skulker, one of the many ghosts that attacked Amity. He wants…"

"I want your pelt ghost boy! I will have it!"

My sister surprised me when she spoke up.

"First of all, eww. Second of all…kick his butt Danny!"

I laughed.

"Like he can fight. Look how scrawny he is!"

"Do me a favor and shut up so I can focus Jason. Skulker isn't one to wait while people sit around talki…oof!"

While Danny had been talking to me, the ghost had come around and hit him with some sort of beam. Danny got up slowly and glared at him, but didn't seem to be doing more than that.

"Nicky, Mrs. Phillips, try to get Jason out of that net and get out of sight. I don't want you guys getting hurt."

With that he flew…wait, flew? Was I wrong? Is he really telling the truth about what he is? I shook my head and watched the fight while Nicky and my mom tried to get me out.

_Meanwhile, with Skulker and Danny (Danny's PoV)_

"So whelp, you've found a new family to bring your ghost troubles to? Not very noble for a hero, now is it?"

"If you knew what was good for you Skulker, you'd leave, never tell anyone where I was, and never come back. I know you probably won't listen though, so bring it."

Skulker grinned and flew at me, glowing green machete extended. Flying out of the way, I came up behind him fast and blasted him with an ecto-beam. Not stopping, I flew circles around him, shooting ecto-beams the whole time. I laughed at the frustrated face he was making before flying in close and hitting him at the weak point in his suit. His head flew off and landed near Jason who made an _eew _face at the disconnected head. Landing on the ground I walked over to Skulkers head and stuck my hand in, feeling around for the hunter. It made Jason pull another face and I smirked at him, only to have him look apologetic. Finally getting a hold, I pulled Skulker out for the others to see.

"May I introduce the REAL Skulker? The suit is to give him a better chance at catching his prey…" I snickered. "Or failing to."

I pulled out the thermos and sucked Skulker in, then changed back. Warmth returned and I could feel my heart start to beat slowly again. Jason had finally gotten out of the net and he came over to stand in front of me. I opened my mouth to comment, but he raised a hand to stop me.

"I wanted to say something. I'm sorry for not believing you and giving you heck. It's just all a little too weird for me."

I chuckled.

"I felt the same way when I first got my powers nearly 3 years ago. I couldn't believe it, but a month of falling through the floor, my bed, floating and dropping nearly everything made me rethink dismissing it as a dream."

_Jason's PoV_

I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to ask, but I couldn't help it.

"So…why did you run away from home?"

Danny's eyes flashed green and he scowled.

"None of your business. You've shown me I can trust you guys a little bit, but not enough to give out that much information yet."

I flinched at the harsh tone of his voice but nodded. I could see Nicky and my mom give each other a look before they looked at Danny, a mixture of disappointment and understanding on their faces. Before anyone else could ask stupid questions my mom spoke up.

"I think we should head back to the house now. Your father is going to be home soon. We'll tell him Danny is a distant relative that showed up for a surprise visit. We'll talk more about this later."

Danny and I looked at each other before nodding and heading back to the car.

**Me: All done with this chapter. It's hopefully a tiny bit longer than my other ones, but maybe not. Anyways, any Sonic the Hedgehog or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fans reading this story of mine should go check out my new story. Even you DP phans might want to check it out. Now then, where was I…**

**Brightshadow: Review replies I believe.**

**Me: Right, right. Thanks Bright.**

_**Moonlight: um…thanks…..I think. Brightshadow is technically me, just the twisted, convoluted side of me; of course she's going to be more likable ;)**_

_**Guest: There's always more! Just takes me time…sometimes a lot of time -_-'**_

_**AngieTheLuxray: There was your more. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner.**_

_**echgrl: Thanks for the input. I realize it might be more confusing, but switching PoV all the time helps me a little bit in this story. Easier to write and all that. As for updating soon? Again, hopefully a lot faster than this chapter **_____


End file.
